


windows

by labecc



Series: bonnefoy'braginsky family series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted by, Adoption, Age regression if you squint, Angst, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familial Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, Self Insert, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Snuggling, it’s familial age regression?, not romantic age regression tho, yea it’s familial age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labecc/pseuds/labecc
Summary: Francis and Ivan host a dinner party. (Aka a self indulgent excuse for a sad but sweet turn of events idk)set on July 25, 2015 // age 13





	windows

**Author's Note:**

> SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING  
> (stay safe okay)

Francis stood quietly as I crawled into my bed; I pulled the fluffy covers over myself, covering the bottom of my face with them. I curled up and snuggled into the blankets; I was already drifting to sleep since I was left exhausted after only a few hours of socializing. Francis smiled at me, then kneeled on the hardwood floor next to my bed.  
“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he whispered. I tiredly grinned as he kissed my forehead.  
“Mhm,” I mumbled, validating Francis’ words as much as I could in my half asleep state. Francis leaned toward the outlet next to my bed and unplugged the atmospheric white fairy lights that hung from my ceiling. He stood up in the semi-darkness and turned around to head towards the sliver of light descending from my bedroom door. He stepped out and silently closed the door behind him as I fell asleep.

 

The sound of quiet footsteps descended from the hallway, barely breaching the clinking of wine glasses and buzz of conversation. Antonio turned toward the noise as he finished pouring a glass of champagne, carefully setting the bottle down on the countertop. He gazed down the dim corridor as Rebecca hesitantly walked closer. As she came further out of the dark, Antonio’s eyes widened; her face was drenched in tears and she clutched many tissues against her wrist. The tissues were dotted with red; the colorful spots grew slowly on the white material. Antonio worriedly rushed to her.  
“Rebecca?! What happened?!” He questioned, his hand hovering over Rebecca’s shoulder. She stayed silent, shaking and staring at the floor. “I’ll go get Ivan and Francis, okay?” Antonio declared; Rebecca nodded weakly.

Francis walked speedily through the kitchen with Ivan close behind; Antonio followed them quietly. Once Francis approached Rebecca, he bent over slightly and stooped to her height. He examined her wrists then turned to Ivan.  
“I’ll get medical supplies while you comfort her,” Ivan said, no instruction necessary. He walked down the hall and pulled open the door to the bathroom, stepping inside quickly. Francis looked back at Rebecca, his blue eyes shining, and placed a hand on one of her cheeks. The other was put on her upper arm.  
“It’s okay, darling; you’re going to be alright,” he insisted calmly. Rebecca leaned into Francis’ hand, and nuzzled against his warm skin. “We have to get to the bathroom so that me and Ivan can help you, okay?” Francis asserted. Rebecca nodded. Francis stood up as Rebecca turned around; he set a hand on her back, ushering her towards the bathroom.

Ivan already had all of the medical necessities laid out on the bathroom counter; once Rebecca walked in, she stood in front of Ivan and shakily offered her wrists to him. He carefully pulled away the shambolic bloodstained tissues and put them to the side, then picked up a damp washcloth and started cleaning up Rebecca’s messy wounds. Francis stood behind Rebecca, frowning deeply. He soothingly rubbed one of her shoulders while his other hand pet her light brown hair.  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to the hospital? This is the most she’s ever bled,” Francis questioned Ivan.  
“It’ll be okay, no arteries or major veins have been cut as far as I can tell,” Ivan insisted. Francis nodded and looked down at Rebecca.  
“I’m sorry,” she choked.  
“It’s okay; we only care that you’re safe,” Francis reminded.  
“Yes, it’s not your fault,” Ivan reassured as he started applying ointment to Rebecca’s injuries. Once the cap was back on the tube of ointment, Ivan picked up a roll of cotton gauze and started wrapping her wrists. A new layer of tears started rolling down Rebecca’s face, so she brought her free arm up to her face to wipe them away.  
“Is it hurting?” Francis asked.  
“It’s just kind of sore, I’m fine,” Rebecca insisted. Ivan continued to wrap her wrists,  
“I’m sorry sweetie, I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Rebecca nodded and sniffled as she put her arm down.

Once Ivan finished wrapping her arm in gauze, he started winding a layer of bandages around her wrist. The bandages cleanly secured the cotton gauze, enveloping it into a snug and comfortable position on Rebecca’s arm.  
“All done,” Ivan smiled warmly, “is it comfortable?”  
“Yeah, thank you daddy,” Rebecca gazed up at Ivan and apprehensively wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. Ivan wound his arms around her shoulders in return.  
“It’s alright; you can relax, you’re safe with us,” Ivan reassured Rebecca warmly. Francis smiled at them both and placed one arm on Rebecca’s shoulders and the other around Ivan’s waist. Rebecca nuzzled into Ivan’s chest, trying to bury herself in his embrace. Francis started petting her hair again.  
“Rebecca?” She pulled her head away from Ivan. “Do you want to talk about how you’re feeling?” Francis asked. Rebecca took a moment to think about his question.  
“No, I’m tired,”  
“You must be feeling very anxious too,” He observed, easily reading her hesitant behavior and the worried look in her eyes. Rebecca nodded, then she took a deep breath.  
“Can I sleep in your bedroom tonight?” She murmured.  
“I don’t see why not,” Ivan answered, looking at Francis for confirmation.  
“Of course you can.” He reassured. Rebecca smiled softly.  
“We should be getting you back into bed then,” Ivan said, smiling down at her.  
“We should,” Francis agreed, “you look like you’re already starting to fall asleep on Ivan’s chest,” he laughed softly as he stepped back. Ivan loosened his arms and let Rebecca pull away.  
“I can clean up while you get her ready for bed,” Ivan declared, turning to Francis.  
“Alright,” Francis agreed. He looked to Rebecca, “let’s get some pillows and blankets from your room,”  
“Okay,” Rebecca said, and followed Francis out of the bathroom.

 

Rebecca relaxed against Francis’ back; her arms were wrapped around his neck and her thighs sat on either side of his hips. Francis bolstered her inherently; the ease of supporting her could be credited to years of caring for her, after which it became natural. Francis arrived back in the kitchen, greeting and rejoining a few of the house guests.  
“Francis! I’m glad to see Rebecca’s okay,” Antonio said, smiling.  
“So am I!” Francis laughed, “Thankfully she’s doing perfect now; she’s obviously very tired though,” he explained. Feliciano spoke, standing next to Antonio, with Ludwig close behind him.  
“Shouldn’t she be in bed then?”  
“Yes, I was about to put her to bed but then she insisted on coming out here for a minute just to show anyone that saw her earlier that she’s doing fine,”  
“Ohh, that’s sweet!” Feliciano chimed.  
“It is,” Ludwig agreed, gazing down at Feliciano; Ivan walked in just as he finished speaking, and greeted everyone before laying one of his hands on Rebecca’s back.  
“Dude, that is adorable!” Alfred practically shouted, striding towards Ivan and Francis, “you guys are like, the cutest family I’ve ever seen,” Alfred laughed.  
“I’m not sure that we’re the cutest family ever, but thank you,” Ivan smiled as Francis laughed. Everyone’s attention turned to Rebecca as she hummed and stirred; she opened her eyes and tiredly observed her surroundings as her eyelashes fluttered. Her gaze landed on Antonio first; her eyes widened once they made eye contact.  
“Uncle Toni—” Rebecca said, “I’m sorry for scaring you,”  
“It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize,” Antonio insisted; Rebecca smiled and nodded at the remark. Soon she was snuggling into the crook of Francis’ neck as she closed her eyes.  
“I think that means it’s time to go to sleep,” Ivan said warmly.  
“You’re right,” Francis agreed, “I’ll get her tucked in,” he turned away and started walking down the hallway until he reached his and Ivan’s bedroom; the door was left ajar, allowing Francis to softly push it open with his foot.

 

The only light left on in Francis and Ivan’s bedroom was the lamp on the bedside table; it’s glow was soft and kind, and it added more calm to the almost-silent room. Francis hugged Rebecca as she laid on the bed; she kept her arms curled up against her chest and appeared untroubled as she breathed softly against Francis’ chest. Fabric shuffled as he began to pull away; Rebecca let out a small and sudden whine as her arms desperately extended away from her chest, reaching for Francis to try and pull him back. She stared at him with intense neediness; her desperation was obvious in her furrowed brows and widened eyes. Francis stopped, and hovering over the bed, looked back at Rebecca compassionately.  
“I wish I could stay, but you know I have to leave,” he said pitifully. He brought one of his hands to the side of Rebecca’s face and pushed her hair back. “Me and Ivan will be back later tonight,” he brushed his thumb over her cheek, “and I think my little girl is strong enough to be okay on her own for a bit, right?” Rebecca nodded in response. Francis smiled comfortingly, then reached for the edge of the bed covers; he pulled them gently over her upper body. Rebecca happily took them in her hand and pulled them closer to her face; the covers rustled as she stretched out, then curled back up and nuzzled into the blankets.  
“Goodnight darling, I love you,” Francis stated wholeheartedly.  
“I love you too, Papa,” Rebecca responded surely. Francis leaned in and kissed her forehead. He gazed at her before reaching over to turn the lamp off; the switch clicked and the room plunged into darkness. Everything was black except for the dim ray of light spilling from the doorway.


End file.
